Evil Arrival
Evil Arrival is the 27th episode in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on September 10, 2011 on Cartoon Network in North America. Plot A long time has pasted since Mag Mel and Razenoid were defeated, and Earth, New Vestroia, Vestal, Gundalia, and Neathia were emptied of all the Chaos Bakugan. Everyone has returned home, including Spectra, Gus, Paige, Rafe, Taylean, and Trister. As soon as everything turned back to normal, Mira arrived and brought her advanced Vestal technology to aid Marucho and the Marukura Corp into making the Bakugan Research Center, which is now the Bakugan Battle Brawlers HQ. Now that Interspace is gone, the Marukura Corp and the Vestal Scientists were able to create a new home for brawling replacing Bakugan Interspace its known as Bakugan City. Once word got out about this place, all Bakugan from New Vestroia partnered up with humans and are now living there. That's not all, the brawlers are still #1 with their new partners, like the rockin' hardcore ninja tag team of Shun and Ventus Jaakor. Next is the awesome smack talking but smart tag team of Marucho and Aquos Radizen. Finally we still got the ultimate brawlers, Dan and Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid. The first season of the Neo Bakugan City Tournament is about to end with the top 4 brawlers, Dan, Shun, Marucho, and Gunz Lazar battle it out. Julie is also back as the new announcer for battles, including her rule (to avoid danger) of no Mechtogan during battles. Marucho, although making a top notch scientific plan to take down Gunz and his Haos Reptak, Marucho and Radizen lose. Next up is the long awaited brawl between Dan and Shun, with Dan mimicing Shun and Jaakor's ninja style of brawling to win the match. It's Dan VS Gunz in the finals, who will win? Meanwhile in the now incredibly empty Doom Dimension, Masquerade's old partner Bakugan Reaper (who has now evolved into Fury) is shown being betrayed by his Mechtogan Coredegon, who then kills him. Coredegon, along with Aquos Mandibor, Pyrus Slycerak, and Haos Exostriker are being rogue Mechtogan and want to make all Bakugan extinct. 10 Rogue Bakugan refuse to be betrayed by the ones they created but warn them not to go to Earth because of the threat that is the Battle Brawlers. Of course, the stubborn Mechtogan ignore this warning and head out anyway, with a Ventus Worton (called Proffessor. Worton) left afraid of the outcome. During the brawl between Dan and Gunz, Drago and Reptak are battling hand to hand combat until they Fusion Dragonoid's and Reptak's attack collides. Cordegon and the other Mechtogan arrived and Coredegon plans to destroy every Bakugan in the stadium, which causes massive chaos with Mira and Julie escorting everyone out. Dan, Gunz, Shun, and Marucho then battle the four Mechtogan off, but they are all defeated easily when all 4 of the Mechtogan combine to make the mighty Mechtavius Destroyer. Julie, Mira, and other spectators are seen cheering for Dan who then uses his powers with Drago to spawn Dragonoid Destroyer. Dragonoid Destroyer is known to be a Mechtogan Destroyer and he then speaks to Dan and Drago telling them to join him in his fight against the Mechtogan. The true Destroyer Showdown commences and the Mechtogan seem to be winning until Dragonoid Destroyer shows his true strength all blasts all 4 of them back to the Doom Dimension, with all of them cursing Dan and the others, After Coredegon escapes, Mira and Julie High-Five, The Audience cheers, But Marucho worries about whether or not these Mechtogan will return, a mysterious masked man named Wiseman is seen staring and laughing at the outcome of the battle. Returning Characters *Mira Clay *Julie Makimoto Character Debut *Gunz Lazar *Wiseman Bakugan Debut *Spatterix *ND Bakugan 4 *Jaakor *Radizen *Roxtor *Stronk *Worton *Reptak *Kodokor *Mutabrid *Tremblar *Betadron *Balista *Fury Bakugan Seen *Fusion Dragonoid *Magma Wilda (flashback) *ND Bakugan 4 *Spatterix *Jaakor *Radizen *Roxtor *Luxtor *Jetro *Fangoid *Longfly *Venoclaw *Tremblar *Mutabrid *Worton *Stronk *Betadron *Balista *Fury Mechtogan Debut *Slycerak *Coredegon *Mectavius Destroyer *Dragonoid Destroyer *Mandibor *Exostriker Mechtogan Seen *Slycerak *Coredegon *Mechtavius Destroyer *Dragonoid Destroyer *Mandibor *Exostriker Trivia *Mira Clay and Julie Makimoto made their Mechtanium Surge debut in this episode. *For some reason, Shun and Marucho no longer have Taylean and Tristar. Instead Shun now has Jaakor and Marucho has Radizen. *For some reason, Spectra, Rafe, and Paige are no longer current members of the Brawlers. *Mira has a new Bakugan partner, Roxtor; Wilda's wherabouts are now unknown. *Despite the fact that all Bakugan now live on Earth, none of the Brawlers' past Bakugan have returned to their partners. *The Doom Dimension was mentioned and seen for the first time since Bakugan Battle Brawlers. *Is helios and spectra are they going to come back in the 2nd arc of bakugan mechtanium surge as members of the brawlers ? Gallery Snapshot - 54.jpg Julie-MS-.jpg JulieMakimotoMS.jpg Snapshot - 51.jpg JulieMira-MS.jpg Julie-MS.jpg Mira-MS.jpg Gunz.png 2724.png 2723.png 2722.png 2721.png 2720.png 2719.png 2718.png 2717.png 2716.png 2715.png 2714.png 2713.png 2712.png 2711.png 2710.png 279.png 278.png 277.png 275.png 274.png 273.png 272.png Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 8.42.36 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 8.46.24 PM.JPG 2011-09-10 1831 002.png Shun and Marucho2.jpg Roxtor.jpg Mira MS.jpg ShunMS2A.jpg Shun MS5.jpg Dan and Drago MS2A.jpg DanMS2A.jpg 3.JPG Screen shot 2011-09-12 at 1.13.39 AM.png Screen shot 2011-09-12 at 1.13.19 AM.png Screen shot 2011-09-12 at 1.12.54 AM.png Screen shot 2011-09-12 at 1.19.09 AM.png Screen shot 2011-09-12 at 1.19.01 AM.png Screen shot 2011-09-12 at 1.17.51 AM.png Screen shot 2011-09-12 at 1.16.32 AM.png Screen shot 2011-09-12 at 1.16.50 AM.png Screen shot 2011-09-12 at 12.29.28 AM.png Screen shot 2011-09-12 at 12.24.34 AM.png Screen shot 2011-09-11 at 10.58.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.42.47 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.05.21 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 7.53.13 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 7.20.59 PM.JPG Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan episodes